onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
File talk:Gladius Portrait.png
Uh, what? Since when do we use manga art over anime art? Nexus32 (talk) 00:50, August 23, 2013 (UTC) His colorscheme is wrong in the anime. 00:53, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Says who? Nexus32 (talk) 00:56, August 23, 2013 (UTC) If this is another case of Marco, then we need to see proof. I've already done my research. There is no contradicting color scheme here so I'm baffled how the anime colors are wrong with Steampunk man. Nexus32 (talk) 01:04, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Says his mask being dark colored, while in the anime it's white. Also, you cannot see his eyes, nor is the design on his mask correct. 01:04, August 23, 2013 (UTC) SMH...Dark colored? Great argument. It's in black and white, you can't determine what colors go where. Only the anime studios do which is why we trust them every time. You can't see his eyes? He's wearing goggles in BOTH the manga and anime version. And incorrect design? No, looks correct here. http://i.imgur.com/w2PrJuI.png Nexus32 (talk) 01:10, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Right, the anime never messes up, never ever, oh wait, they do. Dark Colored =/= white. It would be white in the manga if it was meant to be white in the anime. The image you linked is too small. I can see his eyes perfectly in the manga version, even though they're under the goggles. The anime version leaves much to be desired. Just wait until he appears later. 01:23, August 23, 2013 (UTC) This is a poor argument. The studio works with Oda to make sure the colors are right. It was confirmed in an SBS that Oda watches every episode and every time a filler DF is made they will consult Oda. Marco's incorrect color scheme was a long ass time ago and the changes weren't even that big, it was a post-release change. You can not see his eyes under the goggles, they are OBSCURED by the goggles. Open up photoshop and show EVERYONE his eyes if they're so blatantly there. Are you going to tell me they will retcon Machvise's and the little girl's color scheme? Don't dodge the question, answer it. Because we use their colored pictures. Here, I'll tell you do something: wait until we actually get a confirmation that the color scheme is wrong instead of being a pessimist because the colors of Steampunk man were not what you wanted and because what you thought were eyes were actually boldly colored goggles. And we're done here. Nexus32 (talk) 08:40, August 23, 2013 (UTC) None of that is correct. All he does is confirm devil fruits. The design of the mask is still wrong, the color is still wrong, and his eye is not there. We do not use anime for every single image. 10:27, August 23, 2013 (UTC) ..And we're not done here. 10:25, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Oda doesn't have any near as much control over the anime as you're suggesting, Nexus. Given his crazy workload do you really think he has enough time to sit around and watch the anime? The manga image is clearly dark-coloured, the anime version is not. Personally, I think Toei only did it like that so he would look less like a gimp, but who knows. 10:29, August 23, 2013 (UTC) If you take the argument of color out, I think the manga version is simply a better image due to the angle and size of the image. 13:00, August 23, 2013 (UTC) the manga is clearly better, the guy looks more like a pimp-- 16:40, August 23, 2013 (UTC) The image I posted has the correct mask design (as opposed to the one that keeps getting reverted to, the one I posted is a screen of the exact panel). I firmly believe the eye is not present and what you're seeing is just a reflection. Just because something looks white, does not make it white (hence little girl's green hair), so your argument for wrong mask color is still not making a strong point. I also think it's completely un-uniform that we're using the little girl's anime screen when similar (weak) arguments could be made regarding her color scheme. But I won't waste time on that. Since I'm clearly in the minority, let's go with the majority opinion. But this is stupid and a completely unnecessary hold. Nexus32 (talk) 23:18, August 25, 2013 (UTC) If you look closely at the mask design, you'll see that the anime has much fewer dots on the mask. Also, the "white can't equal color" argument is bad, because a lot of characters have "white hair" in the manga, but still have been officially colored with other hair colors (Zoro, Nami, Franky, etc), so the girl's hair can be blue. The issue is that his mask is black in the manga, while in the anime, it's white (black in the manga always indicates a dark filled in color). 23:29, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Manga vs Anime I think we should use a manga version, but we still should get a better pic, form a better angle I mean. 05:35, October 3, 2013 (UTC) I think the anime image looks better. It has good quality and color. 05:39, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Anime is better but Just wait for the current chapter's scene to get animated for a better one. SeaTerror (talk) 05:47, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Right now, the image I just uploaded from Chap. 723 has the most detail. It shows more of his face. 14:22, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Anime had the wrong colors, and is less detailed, so no. Current manga one is better too due to showing more of his face. 14:28, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Both are at bad angles but the manga one is the clearest in terms of image quality but if we could get a better angled anime one then I would be all for that one instead as it would show more than just the face (like the manga does). 16:23, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Alright, calling this closed for now, until the anime can surpass the 723 image. 20:30, October 4, 2013 (UTC)